


I just came to say hello

by gabiula, xeulia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiula/pseuds/gabiula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeulia/pseuds/xeulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or 5 times James spoke German and 1 time Toni spoke Spanish</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just came to say hello

• 1

It wasn't unusual to see James walking happily on his way to the training session. He would always smile and greet everybody on his way like he was living a dream (which was the truth). The odd thing that day was what James said.

  
"Hallo!"

  
It was not spanish. Nor english. Why would James even be saying that to everyone? Cristiano and Marcelo seemed really interested on the reason he was speaking in, well, German. He only said that he liked learning stuff.

  
"Nice try, Hamez, but you won't fool us. We know the REAL reason why you're speaking German. Trying." Marcelo sent a look to the other side of the field, James and Cristiano following it.

"I'm not trying to fool you. This has nothing to do with Toni.", the youngest said, looking at the blond guy training some shots with Luka.

"A ha. Toni."

James blushed.

"It's just I'm trying to be friendly, OK?"

“Alright, little James”, Cristiano laughed, "then go there and be friendly."

*Why not?*, he thinks.

“See you later”, James says to his teammates and goes straight to Toni to say Hallo.

 

• 2

 

"Wie geht's?"

Khedira doesn't get it, for a second. They're on the bus just after winning the match against Liverpool, and his mind just wasn't expecting someone speaking German. He looks at the boy sitting in front of him, smiling like the fool he is and answers.

"Mir geht es gut. Danke."

James smile widens even more and Khedira can't help but saying.

"Toni will be glad you're trying to learn just to talk to him. I think he feels kinda lonely."

"It's not just to talk to him."

James gets defensive. Khedira thinks this is kinda cute of him.

"Yeah, sure. You should go talk to him, though. He'd help you practice."

"I will. One day."

 

• 3

 

He did, actually. Just a week later, as soon as he walked into training, James spotted Toni Kroos and asked him if they could pair up for the training. He tried to ask, at least, but he was shit speaking German, and Toni couldn't speak Spanish at all. Also, his English wasn’t that good. Despite some weird looks from his teammates, they were able to team up to the stretches. James tried to talk in German to Toni, but he was kind of nervous and couldn't say much after "Hallo" and "Wie geht's?". However, the blond boy always smiled at his German attempts, and that made James very happy. After that, suddenly they would be paired up together to do the stretching more often and would sit together on the bus sometimes.

Once again, Marcelo was curious, and asked weird questions.

"So, little James, how's this learning German thing going?"

"It's fine, Marcelito."

"I realized you and Kroos are always together..."

"He's just helping me learn..."

"Are you sure?"

James nodded as Marcelo walked out and after him he saw Toni, to whom he said, grinning:

"Guten Morgen!"

 

• 4

 

Toni isn't really the dancing type. James definitely is, from what he saw today. They had just won a match and will only play again in two weeks, so his teammates decided to go to a nightclub get drunk and dance. It was the first time Toni scored a goal and he couldn't say no. Anyway, he was happy to be part of the team, and celebrate their last winning would be nice.

His friends were all pretty wasted on the dance floor, but he was stronger (he's german after all). He might have looked once or twice at James, who was moving his hips together with Cristiano and Marcelo, but it didn't mean anything. Even if James was walking towards him now, it meant nothing.

"Willst du tanzen?"

Toni was quite impressed by James’s ability of speaking another language while drunk, to be honest. But he knew James wouldn't understand if he said he wasn't drunk enough to dance yet in German, so he decided to go dance with him.

 

• 5

 

It was the first time they were going out. Actually, it wasn’t really going out. And it definitely wasn’t a date. James just thought it would be cool if he invited Toni to play FIFA and maybe eat something. It’s what friends do, right?

After the third defeat in a row, James decided they should eat.

“I’m only losing because I’m hungry.”

“Sorry I happen to be the best player in the world. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Toni wasn’t sure the colombian understood all he said but they were laughing and having a good time, so he didn’t care.

As they ate, the sun went down.

James wasn’t really thinking when he said what he said. It was really impulsive.

“Ich mag dich.”

Toni stopped chewing and his face was entirely red by the time James realized his mistake.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! I mean it’s just something I’ve learned on that application and I wanted to practice!”

The youngest was already freaking out when Toni managed to say something.

“James.”

And he stopped blabbering.

“It’s okay.”

Toni kept silent for some more seconds.

Maybe it was okay, but he still left five minutes later, saying it was getting dark.

 

 

 

 

• + 1

Since Toni Kroos is not stupid, he realized James was avoiding him. It’s been two weeks already and it was kind of pissing Toni off. Obviously, James was ignoring him because of that day they played FIFA together, and he left right after the youngest said he liked him. During every training he would pair with Marcelo or Isco or even Cristiano and would try to be on the other training team to stay as far as possible from Toni.

James was sharing a room with Chicharito while they were on Switzerland to play their fifth game on Champions League, and the room Toni was sharing with Khedira was on the other side of the hall, but Toni could listen through the thin walls as the colombian was talking with Cristiano and Marcelo inside their room. They were speaking Spanish and Toni could swear he heard them mentioning his name, but he didn’t knew much of the language. Maybe they hadn’t really said his name, after all.

“Have you and James had a fight?” Khedira asked him after a long moment of silence on the room.

“...What?”

“Well, he seems to be avoiding you.”

“That obvious?”

“Yeah.”

“We didn’t fight.”

“You should talk to him, then.”

Toni was about asking what Khedira thought had happened and what should he say to James, but he preferred to think he could figure it out alone.

Since Khedira was already a Real Madrid player for years, he could understand most of the Spanish his teammates were talking, and listened Cristiano say to James that he should call Toni to talk.

“Toni. James will leave their room right now so it would be a good time to, you know, talk to him.”

“How do you...” The blond tried to ask, but he was suddenly pushed outside of the room. In the exactly moment, James was also leaving the other room.

“Hi.” He mumbled.

“Oh. Hi, Toni”. James seemed surprised to see Toni there. Obviously he wanted to keep ignoring him.

“We probably should talk.”

“No! I mean. Yes. Sure. What about?”

James’ cheeks were turning red as he talked, and Toni didn’t want to scare him. It was a completely awkward situation.

“Remember what you said that day?”

*Like I could forget*, James thought.

“Yeah, but it was a misunderstanding, right?”

Toni was coming closer.

“Well, James, I don’t think it was a misunderstanding.”

James was completely nervous right now.

“But you don’t need to be nervous. Relax.”

Toni was already so close that James could feel his breathing. Somehow he relaxed by listening his low voice. Toni was touching his shoulder; James’ back sightly touching the wall.

Thank God the hall was empty.

“James. Darf ich dich küssen?”

James didn’t understand a word.

“I’m sorry, what?”

His voice was just a whisper, frightened by the situation, thinking he did not understand the signs. Toni smirked before he answered some new words he learned that week.

“¿Puedo besarte?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and all that stuff.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hallo = Hello  
> Wie geht's? = How are you?  
> Ich bin gut, danke = I'm fine, thanks  
> Guten Morgen = Good morning  
> Willst du tanzen? = Wanna dance?  
> Ich mag dich = I like you  
> Darf ich dich küssen? = Can I kiss you?  
> Puedo besarte? = Can I kiss you?


End file.
